Jagan vs The Flu
by Miss Jagan
Summary: James is sick.  Logan takes care of him.  Jagan


**A/N. So yeah. I have no idea how I'm supposed to explain this. I love how I write so much angst on my Miss Fenway account and on this account my stories are so sweet that I end up with cavities. It's ridiculous. I don't understand myself. Whatever. I have the flu right now. Maybe that's why I'm writing it. I don't own anything.**

James shivers and buries his head deeper under his covers. His head is throbbing painfully and every movement makes it worse. His whole body aches and despite the warm temperature of Apartment 2J, he's freezing. His throat feels like sandpaper is coating it and he winces as he swallows. He feels like he's dying but he knows it's just the flu. A nasty round of the virus has been going around Palm Woods and it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to it.

"James?"

Logan's voice, normally so soothing, increases the pounding of James' head. He heard his bedroom door open and Logan's soft footsteps near his bed before the mattress sinks down slightly. A gentle hand in placed on his back and James shuts his eyes, the contact providing some relief.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan bend over James in concern. His worried brown eyes sweep over James' shivering form and he has his answer. "You have the flu." His voice has dropped to a whisper because he's Logan and he knows that loud noises bother James when he's sick.

James can only nod in response. He feels Logan's cool hand on his forehead and he closes his eyes. "I feel like I got hit by a bus." He croaks out weakly.

Logan laughs softly. "Have you been hit by a bus before, James?" He teases gently. His hand, still on James' forehead, pushes back James' damp bangs from his sweaty forehead and he places a kiss on the bare skin.

James shivers and it has nothing to do with the fact that he feels like he's back in Minnesota. "Don't." He protests. "You'll get sick too."

"That's okay." But Logan sighs and pulls away all the same. "I'll be right back." He adds as he stands up and makes his way to the door.

"Wait!" James tries to sit up but he's weaker than he thought. "Don't leave. Please." He sounds horribly pathetic even to his own ears but he really doesn't want Logan to leave. He reaches out a hand and he feels Logan's fingers between his, in the spaces where they fit perfectly.

Logan kisses him again on the forehead before he smiles. "I'll only be a minute. I promise." Then he's gone.

James sighs and lays his head back down on his pillow as he waits for Logan to return. Just like he said, it's only a minute and Logan's returned to him. "I missed you." He whispers.

Logan smirks and James' heart skips a beat. He used to make fun of romance novels for that cliché but it's so true. He feels like Bella Freakin' Swan swooning over Edward except there's no way that the stupid vampire is more perfect than his Logan. "I missed you too." Logan returns. He pulls James to a sitting position. "I'm running bath water for you." He tells him. "You're going to take a nice, warm bath and I'm going to make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." James protests, wanting nothing more than to slid back under the covers. With Logan. His cheeks heat up even more at the thought and one glance at Logan tells him that he's reading his mind again.

Logan strokes his cheek and smiles again. "You need to eat something though. Maybe after."

Suddenly the prospect of eating is very appealing to James and he lets Logan pull him to his feet, the smaller boy somehow supporting him as they walk to the bathroom. The tub is filling with warm water and Logan pulls James' shirt off, letting his hands trail down the sculpted arms. "You are so. . ." He shakes his head. "I don't even know. Beautiful."

Logan is at a loss for words and this means something to James. Logan is a genius. But it's too good to be true. "You are." James says simply. "Perfect."

His words seem to hit a nerve in Logan and the younger boy steps back, his smile fading just slightly. "You better get in now." He whispers. "I'll go make you some soup." Before James can say anything, he's gone, letting the door close softly behind him.

* * *

"Logan?" James shuffles out of the bathroom, dressed in the fresh pajamas that Logan had set out for him.

Logan appears out of nowhere with a bowl of steaming soup in his hands. "Bed." He orders, and shifts the soup to one hand, taking James' hand with the other and leads him back to his bedroom.

"Logan?" James questions again as he's tucked in bed. "Are you okay?"

Logan smiles but to James' distress he can see tears filling the huge brown orbs. His heart constricts slightly at the sight. "I'm-"

"Logan." James says for the third time. "What's wrong? You can tell me." He squeezes one of Logan's hands gently and waits patiently.

"I-" Logan begins. He stops and when James nods, he goes on. "I don't deserve you."

The confession stuns James because it's so ironic. "That's not true." he whispers sadly. "Logan, that's not true at all. _I'm _the one who doesn't deserve _you_."

"How can you say that?" Logan whispers. "James, look at me and then look at you. You're the one who's perfect. I'm. . . I'm damaged. My own father doesn't want me. Why would you?"

Despite his earlier reservations, James drags Logan down to kiss him on the lips. They move together, perfectly in sync and he gradually feels Logan begin to relax. "Your father," He murmurs softly in between kisses. "Was a fool. He didn't deserve you." He pulls away and looks at Logan. "I love you, Logan. Never forget that. I hope you never change because I love you and everything about you. I think you're perfect the way you are."

"I love you too." Logan whispers back. His head rests on James for a brief time but it's long enough so that James can feel the tears that are still there. He brushes them away carefully with his fingers and then smiles when he sees that there are no more. Logan sits up slowly, a smile transforming his face. "Soup time." He says sternly.

James sits up slightly and watches curiously as Logan fiddles with the spoon, swirling it around in the bowl before another smile lights up his incredibly beautiful face. He turns and hands the bowl to James who looks at it and the laughs.

It's alphabet soup and Logan has arranged the letters so that they spell out the message, "I love you, James."

"It's almost too nice to eat." He says, before Logan takes the spoon from his hand and places it in his mouth. He obediently swallows, his eyes never moving from Logan's face. When the soup is gone, James is full and so tired.

Logan sets the bowl aside and helps James lay back down. He pulls the cover over him and rubs his back gently. But the warm soup only temporarily heated James and soon he's shivering all over again. So Logan does something completely unexpected.

James is pulled upwards again and slumps limply again Logan as his shirt is again pulled off. He's laid back down again and his eyelids are fluttering shut but they shoot wide open when he sees Logan take off his shirt and lay down next to him. "Logan?" He eyes run over Logan's bare chest and his breath catches in his throat.

Logan shifts closer to him until they're touching. "Skin to skin contact helps keep the body warm." He explains as he places his head under James' chin where it fits perfectly. "I'm just helping you feel better."

James' shivering has stopped completely. He's afraid to move or ever breath, sure that it will break up the moment. He wants the moment to never end, to go on forever, but his eyes are closing against his will.

Logan seems to read his mind again and looks up at James, kissing him softly before he speaks. "I'll be here when you wake up." He says. "I promise."

Logan never makes a promise that he can't keep. So James lets the peace wash over him and he lets Logan's heart beat against his own, send him off into a deep sleep. He wraps both arms around Logan, just in case, and he's gone.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, he feels miraculously better. James sighs in relief and looks down to see Logan still fast asleep in his arms. He frowns because Logan is shivering and when James presses his lips to Logan's forehead, the skin is burning with fever. "You're sick." He says to the sleeping Logan. "I'll take care of you."

**A/N. -DIES-**


End file.
